


Immature Bull Program: Prologue

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Series: Immature Bull Program [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, F/M, cumflation, oversized cocks, short piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Welcome to the future, brought to you by AraAra Industries!
Series: Immature Bull Program [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Immature Bull Program: Prologue

A pretty blonde woman with natural curves ripening as she goes into middle age smiles. Her hair is done up in a professional bun, and she uses two fingers to readjust her glasses and gives a winning smile. Her blue business blouse and skirt are form fitting and display her body, and someone with the eyes to see would spot a saleswoman from a mile away...

"Youth comes with many benefits. Boundless energy and enthusiasm most likely being some of the very best! And these days with so few men still able to keep up with the demands, we here at AraAra Industries have come up with a solution!" She talks with a couple animated gestures, but keeps it fairly reserved. Though its clear she has great enthusiasm for her product.

The view changes to what appears to be... a young boy. He's standing in place with a sort of divider set up covering his body from the stomach do wn. He's skinny with narrow shoulders and soft brown hair in a page boy cut. At first its unclear if its a actual person, or some kind of lifelike doll... when he blinks, and looks around. He gives a smile, shy but pure.

"Meet the Immature Bull Program!" The view swaps back to the woman, a sly smile on her face. "Yes, I know, he looks just like a young boy-" The view pans back to him. "but he's not..." A quick cut away to her snapping her finger, and then back to see the partition divider dropping away to reveal he's completely naked. "Yes! See that between his legs? No, that's no pet snake, this lad has a member that would make most farm animals feel inadequate! And we here at AraAra guarantee only the longest, thickest, most potent ejaculations!"

"Our Immature Bull's have been trained from a young age to be ready at a moment's notice to drop trough, and give you a plow! And then do it again and again!" The camera had gone back to the woman ass she gave the pitch, and the fervor in her eyes seemed to scream that she spoke from some personal product testing...

"First, with the stamina of youth magnified by our labs, don't be surprised if he give's you at least four to six ejaculations before slowing down!" The camera showed an angle of the Bull from the ankles and up, the tip of his member hanging around his knees, up to a completely smooth base, and beyond.

"Second, our Bull's have been put through a special Hormonal Treatment to slow their aging... It takes roughly ten years to go from a physical maturity of eight to 12! So, if you've got a Bull that looks like he's just approaching that age where he just notices women... well there's a good chance he's been breeding them for the better part of a decade! So believe that he'll know exactly how to take care of all your needs!"

"So... are you ready to purchase one of our fine young Bulls?" She smiled at the camera, and her chest seemed to swell with pride.

Heavy red lettering flashed at the bottom.

Disclaimer: Single person use of Immature Bull Program(tm) Bull's is heavily discouraged. AraAra Industries will not be held accountable for Inflation, Mind Break, or Cum Addiction.

__________

"Holy shit... you really wanna get one of those?" Said a nervous mousy voice.

"I was thinking about it for the company... We have a lot of highly paid ladies in a high stress environment. This could fix a lot of problems." Replied a strong smooth voice.

"But... I mean, well..." The voice got quieter as the speaker fumbled, nervous but embarrassingly excited at the prospect.

"Mmhmm... I was looking into the details, you can get custom bulls. They don't make new ones too often, but its not that hard to get a new one. Might freak some of the lady's out... But even if I get a older one they can still do some edits to him. Flavored... fluids. Or behavioral programming. Playful, meek, submissive, or dominant. I even heard about weird shaped cocks, tch some real crazy shit." The Director's long well manicured nails rattled on the desk in a steady rhythm. She grinned and her aid swallowed hard.

"Oh god... you're doing it. Wow... Well, I mean... It could be fun I guess? Right?" The small woman pushed her glasses up by the bridge with her index finger, a hopeful look on her big brown eyes.

"That's the spirit!"

Order Confirmed! Thank you for your purchase of the Immature Bull Program ( tm) , we here at AraAra Industries thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Well posting this on Reddit finally got my account temporarily banned... lesson learned! Ha, prudes.
> 
> Its a bit of a scifi setting, but don't think about it too hard. Something happened and there aren't too many guys around. Women have taken over, but the world hasn't changed much. Immature Bull's are one part communal sex toy, one part insemination program to keep the population at safe level's. Sure there's Male's Rights groups complaining that only women seem to be born from them and that men are slowly going extinct, save for the big cocked abominations grown in labs... but oh well!
> 
> I think there's a number of places I can send these Bull's. A large company needs a way to get up moral? A Catholic Church has found a new way to grow their congregation? Perhaps a ghetto where the ladies have pooled their funds to breed the whole neighborhood with quality cock? That last one will probably be pretty raceplay focused...
> 
> If it sounds like a crazy but enjoyable idea then please feel free to let me know! Otherwise I'll probably just work my way through all of them eventually.
> 
> Comment's and Criticism are always welcome!


End file.
